Pure Snow
by Symphony Illusion
Summary: Heero and Relena was a couple, Minako love Heero but …'short story'


The song is from Himiko- Den opening song. You can download it and read and listen at the same time! Enjoy it!  
  
Summary: Heero and Relena was a couple, Minako love/like Heero but ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Konayuki ga maiorite kita  
  
machi de  
  
Toiki ga shiroku sora ni  
  
hodokete yuku  
  
Anata no koto omoeba  
  
doushite?  
  
Konna ni mune ga atsuku naru  
  
-------------------  
  
Minako opened her window, letting the cold morning air in. Snow slowly coming down from the sky, covering the dirty land.  
  
"Kirei ..."  
  
Picture of a boy with Prussian blue eyes suddenly appeared in her mind.  
  
My crush.  
  
My love.  
  
She could feel the warm inside her heart despite the coldness around her surrounding. She quickly snapped out of it and shook her head, erasing the feeling away.  
  
'Lie! Stop thinking about him. You know it is impossible.'  
  
At that thought, she saddened.  
  
"We will never be together..."  
  
------------------------  
  
Ki ga tsuku to itsumo hitogomi  
  
no naka  
  
Youfuku uriba window nozoku to Kawanai no ni erandari shite'ru  
  
Anata ni niai sou da nante  
  
------------------------  
  
Minako walked to school slowly. Artemis, for the first time, was surprised that she had woken up very early without being called. She had been liked this since the last few weeks. What had gotten into her?  
  
Minako came by a small clothing shop and looked inside one of the windows. A black jacket caught her eyes. She smiled, thinking that he might look great on him since he liked dark colour.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Baka mitai da yo ne  
  
Ima wa hayaranai ne  
  
Tomodachi no koibito to  
  
Wakattete suki ni natte  
  
----------------------------  
  
Minako scolded herself on the way to school.  
  
'Baka! No wonder he doesn't like you, making you look silly.'  
  
Finally, she saw him. There he was walking with... with.... Relena Peacecraft, her classmate.  
  
----------------------  
  
Shou ga nai warawarete  
  
mo ii  
  
Taisetsu na kimochi  
  
------------------------  
  
Minako hid behind the wall, couldn't bear to look at them together. She looked up at the sky, remembered the time they first met ....  
  
----------------------------  
  
Pure snow, pure heart futari  
  
Deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita  
  
Koi yori mo setsunakute  
  
Ai yori mo uso no nai  
  
Unmei wo kanjita no  
  
-----------------------  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey! Look out!"  
  
Minako turned and found a rushing car coming towards her. She had been busy thinking about finding Christmas presents for her friends that she did not realize that she was on the middle of the road. She stood there frozen. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her and threw themselves to the side. Minako could feel the coldness of the snow on her back and warm body upon her. She looked up to find herself staring at the Prussian blue eyes.  
  
Neither of them moved until a guy with a long braid and blue eyes shouted, "Heero!"  
  
Heero ....  
  
The long braid guy turned at her and winked.  
  
"Hey, babe! Are you all right? Ouch! Why do you do that for, Wu-man?"  
  
A black hair Chinese guy gives him a I-will deal-with-you-later look.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss?" a blond boy asked.  
  
Minako nodded her head, still recovering from her shock. She found that the five guys that were surrounding her were cute but it cannot be compared to Heero's. She looked at him (who was still looking at her). Heero turned and walked away without saying a word.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Kanojo ga hanasu jimanbanashi wo Odokenagara kiitari mo suru kedo  
  
Yappari hitori ni naru to tsurai no  
  
Tomodachi no kamen wa omotai  
  
-----------------------------  
  
In the class, Minako tried not to get annoyed at Relena as she told her and some of her friends about her boyfriend, saying how good he was or how lucky to have him. Minako quickly gave an excuse and ran to the top of the building to get away from her.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Nande anata shika  
  
Dame nandarou ne  
  
Omou toki mechakucha ni  
  
Jibun o kowashitaku naru  
  
Sonna toki sasaete kureru no  
  
Ichimae no shashin  
  
------------------------------------  
  
'That jerk! I hate her! As if Heero is only belonged to her.'  
  
Minako leaned against the wall.  
  
'Why must Adonis leave me with the curse? I rather not know about this. Me, the goddess of love will never ever be able to have true love in my life. It pained me to see couples walking happily, hand in hand.'  
  
Minako sighed  
  
.....And I will never have Heero.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Pure snow Pure heart ano hi  
  
mou sukoshi no yuuki ga areba  
  
samui kisetsu no sei to  
  
tobikonde iketa hazu  
  
demo nazeka dekinakatta  
  
Pure snow Pure heart kitto  
  
naitari shita koto mo kuyamanai  
  
wakari kitta tsuyogari  
  
kidzuite kureru koto wo  
  
itsu made mo matte'ru  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Bringggggg!!!"  
  
'Finally, the lesson ends or else I have to sit and listen to Relena the whole day.'  
  
A bunch of girls pushed her roughly aside.  
  
'Hey! What the ...'  
  
Minako saw the girls surrounding Heero and his gang.  
  
"Can you go out with me?"  
  
"Marry me!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
The boys seemed to look annoyed except the one with the braid hair guy.  
  
She was surprised to find herself walking towards them and shouted.  
  
"Hey, there're lots of cute guys standing outside the gate waiting for all of you!"  
  
The girls squealed and ran to the gate.  
  
"Arigato, Miss .." said the blond boy.  
  
"Minako. Aino Minako," blushed Minako  
  
'What am I getting myself into?'  
  
Luckily for Minako, the bell rang, ready for the next lesson.  
  
'I got to go. See you." said Minako and turned to run away.  
  
She glanced at the boys who went to another direction. Her heart skipped a bit when she saw Heero turn at her and give her a small smile.  
  
'As long as I see you smile at me, I will be very happy, even though we can't possible be together.'  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Pure snow Pure heart futari  
  
deatta hi mo yuki ga futte-ita  
  
koi yori mo setsunakute  
  
ai yori mo USO no nai  
  
unmei wo kanjita no  
  
End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Nice? I will try not to make Minako OOC for all my fanfiction.. I found that it is not really like the Minako from Sailormoon.  
  
I will continue my other stories so don't go away.  
  
Review! Review! 


End file.
